Children of Ginny and Ross Saturday
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


Children of Ginny and Ross Saturday

Their names, their powers and everything else about them

**Hiccup Seth Saturday** Hiccup is the first child and first son of Ginny and Ross Saturday, grandson of Seth and Joanna Saturday, great grandson of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great great grandson of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great great grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great great grandson of Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great great grandson of Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great great grandson of Zak and Mirvinia Saturday, great great great great great great great great great grandson of Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Harry, Ron and Hermione Saturday, nephew to Olga and Claidi Saturday, nephew to Penelope and Tilden, Kirish and Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandson of Elija Saturday. Black short hair. Powers: can speak and control dragons but has a pet dragon named Toothless. Has a evil clone of himself named Hiccup Monday. Twelve years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'3. Weight: 112 lbs. Marries a Viking girl named Astrid and has two children. He doesn't like his name

**Fiona Bella Saturday** Fiona is the second child and first daughter and only daughter of Ginny and Ross Saturday, granddaughter of Seth and Joanna Saturday, great granddaughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great great granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, niece to Harry, Ron and Hermione Saturday, Niece to Olga and Claidi Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. White long hair with black streaks. Powers: can make people turn green. Has a evil clone of herself named Fiona Monday. Ten years old. Height: 5'1. Weight: 101 lbs. Stays single all her life. Sister to Hiccup Saturday

**Arthur Guin Saturday Arthur is the third child and second son and last child of Ginny and Ross Saturday, grandson of Seth and Joanna Saturday, great grandson of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great great grandson of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great great grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great great grandson of Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great great grandson of Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great great grandson of Zak and Mirvinia Saturday, great great great great great great great great great grandson of Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Harry, Ron and Hermione Saturday, nephew to Olga and Claidi Saturday, nephew to Penelope and Tilden, Kirish and Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandson of Elija Saturday. White short hair. Powers: can turn people into magical creatures. Has a clone of himself named Arthur Monday. Seven years old. Lives on Earth. Height" 4'1. Weight:102 lbs. Has a girlfriend. Brother to Hiccup and Fiona Saturday**


End file.
